Bones: She's Everything
by Dakota Kid
Summary: Songfic. Several things come together to show Booth just how special Bones is to him.


_**Hi all! This is my first fanfic for "Bones" but I am a very avid reader of other's works. I do write however and if you are interested in reading things from me look under "Gunsmoke" and "Law & Order: SVU". I heard this song on the radio the other day and ever since then it has been nagging at me to write a story for Brennan and Booth, either that or it was the season 1 marathon that I had. (A/N: Yes I cut a couple pieces of the song out cause they didn't fit)**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I guarantee if I did, things would be a lot different!**

**She's Everything **

**By: ElLivFan4Ever**

**Song by: Brad Paisley & found on his "Time Well Wasted" CD.**

_She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
A holey pair of jeans  
She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
She looks great in anything  
She's I want a piece of chocolate  
Take me to a movie  
She's I can't find a thing to wear  
Now and then she's moody_

Special Agent Seely Booth sat in his best friend and partner's apartment waiting for her. "Come on, Bones! Chop, chop! We're gonna be late for that movie you want see if you don't hurry up!"

"I'm coming Booth!" Brennan yelled back, emerging from her room. "I hate saying this Booth, because it is considered typical of women, but I couldn't find anything to wear."

Booth could only stare. Here she was, his partner, his Bones, dressed in holey jeans a tight fitting tank top with a pair of cheap sunglasses perched on top of her head. He wanted to shake his head, she was so amazing to him. Yesterday he found out when they went for run together in the park that she prefered of all things, yellow running shoes. Who would have known? Until that time Booth was sure that the only shoes she owned were heels or boots.

"Booth?" Brennan said. "Are you ok? It's these jeans isn't it? I'll go change right now." She turned to go back to her bedroom to try and find something more suitable to wear.

"No, no, Bones. Those are fine. You look great!" Booth finally said, her voice pulling him out of his trance.

_She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
With her brown hair a-blowing  
She's a soft place to land  
And a good feeling knowing  
She's a warm conversation  
That I wouldn't miss for nothing  
She's a fighter when she's mad  
And she's a lover when she's loving _

After Booth convinced Breenan that what she was wearing was just fine with him, they left her apartment and headed to the parking lot. Seeley instantly headed towards his big, black FBI issued SUV. He was just about unlock the doors with Brennan said to him, "Booth, why do we always have to take your veichale?"

Booth gave her a look of suprise. "I don't know? We always do, Bones. Now come on."

"Well why can't we take my car?" Brennan said, still standing on the sidewalk where she had stopped.

Not feeling like arguing with her, Booth put his keys back into his pocket and came back the way he came. "Alright Bones, you win. We'll take your car, lead the way."

Smiling at him, Brennan fished her car keys out of her purse and headed towards her black Saturn. After she had unlocked the doors she climbed in, opened the sunroof and then waited as Booth slowly slid the passenger seat back to make room for his long legs.

After they were in the car, Brennan became all business as she manuevered through the late afternoon DC traffic and it gave Booth time to continue thinking about her and studying her. He liked watching the way the wind coming through the sunroof blew her hair and she kept pushing it back over her shoulder. Booth wished that he could say all the things that he wanted too. All the things in his heart that he knew would either make Bones fall in love with him, or cause her to want blow his head off. That was one thing that Booth did know; Brennan did things with a great intensity, she loved those close to intensely but watch out if you ever made her made, well then, brother you better just watch out, Booth knew that she wasn't afraid to shoot. That was the main reason that he and Cullen as well didn't allow her to carry a gun.

Brennan caught him watching and turned towards him slightly, "Are you ok Booth?"

"Yeah, Bones. I'm fine, just fine." Booth said, reverting his eyes back to the road in front of him. He had just had a revelation but he would keep it to himself, for now.

_[Chorus  
And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me_

She was everything to him. Funny that it took him this long to realize that. She was everything he needed and wanted. He remembered the last time he had went home, all he had talked about was Parker and Bones. He also rememberd that his brother Jared had teased him about being in love with his partner.

_She's the voice I love to hear  
Someday when I'm ninety  
She's that wooden rocking chair  
I want rocking right beside me  
Everyday that passes  
I only love her more  
Yeah, she's the one  
That I'd lay down my own life for_

Booth also remembered threatening to beat the living crap out of Jared if he didn't shut up. But he knew deep down that it was her voice that he loved to hear, sometimes he would make up excuses just to call her, to hear that voice. He knew, if he could ever get her to give up her "I'm not getting married" line of garbage that he wanted to marry her, hell he wouldn't even marry her if she would just stay with him, be with him, that he wanted them to rock together after they had long retired and were spending their golden years living the easy life. Yes, every day that passed, Seeley Booth was slowly coming to realize that while with most things affections and love wanned to comfort, his feelngs for Temperance Brennan only grew, that each and every day he only loved her more. Like a voice from somewhere out of nowhere it seemed he heard it whisphered, "She's the one Seeley."

"Yeah." Booth whisphered, not even realizing that he did it. He was done, over, he would go to hell and back for Temperance and if it ever came to it, he would gladly leave this Earth for her as well._  
_  
_And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me  
Yeah she's everything to me_

Everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me

There was no doubt about, she was his everything. Everything he wanted, needed and more. Booth sat staring straight ahead a blank expression on his face.

"Booth?" Temperance said. "Booth? Booth, are you ok?"

"Huh?"

"I ask if you are ok?" Temperance repeated, sounding annoyed.

"Yeah, Bone. I'm perfect." Booth said, coming out of his thoughts and looking at his partner. He would wait for her, wait as long as he had to because he now knew without a doubt that she was the one, and his feelings weren't going to change. Now he had the task of getting her to think the same way as him, but hey he had time and he would eventually convince Temperence that she loved him just as much. "Let's go see that movie." Booth said, stepping out of the car.

"Ok." Temperence said.

Once out of the car, Booth wrapped an arm loosely around his shoulders and said, "Let's go see this great movie that is supposed to have _everything."_

_Hello again folks! Ok so I know the end kinda sucks--so if you have any ideas to fix it please, pass them along. I just couldn't get it together I guess. Oh and please review! Love it? Hate it? Let me know!_


End file.
